


Nature and Nurture

by verhalen



Series: Seeds of Fire [4]
Category: Flameborn (Multiverse), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha Nerdanel, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, F/M, Girl Penis, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Fëanor, Omega Verse, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Queer Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: As Fëanor approaches the end of his first pregnancy, he and Nerdanel make a fun little discovery.





	Nature and Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> **Captain Obvious Reporting For Duty**: We're aware that the Elves don't use the Greek alphabet and therefore would not be calling themselves Alpha, Beta, Omega - just like they wouldn't be speaking English, so you can consider the A/B/O terminology a translation for the sake of convenience with ease of association.
> 
> **Also Worth Noting**: In this verse we are avoiding some (though not all) of the traditional A/B/O trappings - you won't see always-submissive-Omegas, knotting, mating bites, and Alpha rut in this 'verse.

Fëanor was two thirds of the way along into his first pregnancy, and it seemed to Nerdanel that when pregnant, Fëanor was even more himself than usual - so creative, so passionate. Finwë wisely kept a wide berth from his son after a few bitter arguments, and Fëanor spent much of his time in the forge, coming out when Nerdanel dragged him out to take care of himself... and her own needs. And oh, how he cared for those needs, his appetite stronger as the pregnancy wore on.  
  
Nerdanel was excited for the baby's arrival, not just in and of itself but the way it seemed to bring Fëanor joy, making things for the child, talking about all the places he wanted to take his little family, all the things he wanted to teach the child. She loved that sparkle in his eyes, the spring in his step, the _life_ in him, when she had seen him so despondent before, given to melancholy under his father's roof. And the more Fëanor's belly grew with child, the more he seemed to glow.  
  
It was a glow that she basked in, his own happiness contagious when she touched him. They often liked to just hold each other, with Nerdanel rubbing his belly. For a time, there was peace. And then, the crankiness that had plagued him at the beginning - taken out on Finwë - resurfaced. Fëanor did his best to not be cross with her, but she could see the furrow of his brow, the downturn of his mouth, when he thought she wasn't looking.  
  
At last she asked him: "What is troubling you, my husband?"  
  
Fëanor looked down. "Nothing."  
  
Nerdanel took his chin in her hand and made him look her in the eye. "It is not nothing, Fëanáro Curufinwë Finwion. _Something_ is bothering you."  
  
Fëanor sighed. Finally he admitted, "My nipples are sore."  
  
"Oh." Nerdanel patted him. "Well, let's see what we can do to make them better."  
  
They took a hot, soapy bath together, scented with the flowers and herbs they both liked. They took turns massaging each other's backs and legs, and finally just snuggled together, relaxing together, until the skin of their fingers was wrinkled and Nerdanel's arousal from the massage was too strong to ignore. Nerdanel picked Fëanor up out of the tub and carried him to their bedchamber.  
  
"So strong you are, my Nerdanel," Fëanor said, his arms wrapped around her neck. "Even as heavy as I am now."  
  
"You're not that heavy," Nerdanel said.  
  
"Shhhh, let me enjoy your strength." Fëanor winked.  
  
Nerdanel laughed as she set him down on the bed. Ordinarily such a statement would get her to pounce on him with a growl, but she wanted to be careful in his condition. So she simply climbed over him, and let her clit grow into a cock, bumping up against his as they kissed.  
  
"Oh, Nel."  
  
Fëanor leaned up to take one of Nerdanel's breasts into his mouth, as he always did. Nerdanel clutched his head and pet his hair, moaning and sighing as Fëanor suckled, then she cried out as he lapped, before suckling some more. His clever fingers rolled and pinched the wet nipple as he feasted on the other one. Back and forth he went, mouth hungry, their cocks continuing to slide together. "So beautiful," Fëanor husked.  
  
Fëanor could worship her nipples for hours, but Nerdanel wanted to take care of him, too. They kissed again, and Nerdanel began kissing Fëanor's neck and shoulder, which she knew from plenty of experience now was one of his most exquisitely sensitive places. Then Fëanor grabbed her face and pulled her into another kiss, deep and sweet, and as they kissed, Nerdanel's nipples rubbed against Fëanor's.  
  
They both gasped, and cried out together as their nipples continued to rub. And then Nerdanel saw it - liquid leaking from his nipples. Pearly white - not clear like his slick, and not thick like the seed he spent. Fëanor moaned. "Hells, Nel, they're so sensitive..."  
  
Nerdanel bent her head to taste. It was delicious, sweet and spicy. She licked up the milk dripping down his chest and then she needed more, lips latching onto one nipple, sucking hard. Fëanor bucked against her and cried out, grabbing her hips. "Oh, Hells, Nel, fuck me..."  
  
Nerdanel gave a throaty chuckle before licking the nipple, then suckled it back into her mouth. Fëanor whined, and Nerdanel's cock throbbed, but she didn't want to give in just yet.  
  
Now it was her turn to worship his nipples, teasing him, drinking his milk, savoring the taste of it, and his equally delectable reactions. Those noises he made... "Oh, Eru." Nerdanel shuddered.  
  
"Nel, please, fuck me..." Fëanor's nails were digging into her now as he writhed, thrashed, panting. "Please... oh, please, Nel..."  
  
"I do love to hear you beg, Fëanáro."  
  
"Nel! Please! Fuck me! Take me, fuck me..." Fëanor pleaded with his eyes.  
  
He was so slick... and then, he teased her back, taking some of the slick pooling between his thighs and anointing his nipples with it. Nerdanel _growled_ before she took a peaked nipple between her teeth, tugging it. She laved and suckled harder, turned her attention to the other for the same treatment. The taste of his slick combined with his milk...  
  
Nerdanel couldn't hold back anymore. She pushed into Fëanor - loving that cry of "_yes_" - and she began pounding him into the mattress. Fëanor rocked his hips back at her, matching her rhythm, panting "yes, yes, more, more." Faster and faster, harder and harder, Nerdanel hammered into him, both of them trembling, trying to hold onto that edge as long as they could, losing themselves in the fuck.  
  
When Nerdanel bent her head to feast on those delicious nipples some more, it was then that Fëanor gave into his climax, and Nerdanel moved her head back just in time for Fëanor to aim and shoot his seed all over his nipples. Three more thrusts and Nerdanel spent into him with a roar.  
  
But they were far from done. Not wanting that seed to go to waste, now Nerdanel tasted the combination of seed and milk from those taut peaks, and the way Fëanor whimpered made her harden up again. Fëanor grinned as he felt her arousal, and kissed her. "More," he said.  
  
"You always want more." Nerdanel laughed, kissing him back.  
  
"Of you." Fëanor stroked her face, her hair. "I can't get enough of you, my beauty."  
  
Nerdanel seized his face and kissed him hard, before thrusting into him again.  
  
But after a few minutes of Nerdanel pounding him into the mattress again, Fëanor pushed Nerdanel onto her back and began to ride. She loved it when he rode her cock, watching her cock plunge in and out of him again and again, watching his lithe body move so gracefully, like a dancing flame, as he bounced on her. Her hands slid over his flesh, and his over hers, and soon they were playing with each other's nipples, teasing them. And when Nerdanel leaned up to suckle him once more, Fëanor pulled her close, holding her as he continued to buck away feverishly, and there was such love in his eyes and in his touch that she had never felt closer to him.  
  
They came together, holding each other. Nerdanel kissed him, sharing Fëanor's milk with him in the kiss.  
  
"Mmmmm, I taste good," Fëanor said.  
  
"You taste _wonderful._ It'll be a challenge to leave some for Maitimo."  
  
Fëanor's smile was radiant - Nerdanel knew he loved it when they talked about the baby growing inside him, called it by the names they had picked out.  
  
"Well, Nelya already feels huge," Fëanor said, patting his belly. "Takes after their mother, I think."  
  
"You're not so small yourself," Nerdanel said, slipping out of Fëanor, reaching for Fëanor's cock, which was hard once more.  
  
This time Nerdanel opened to him, her cock retracting to a clit, which Fëanor's fingers stroked once he was inside her. She was as wet for him as he'd been slick for her, and Fëanor gasped when he began to thrust. Then he moaned at the sound of her wetness.  
  
Soon Fëanor was collecting her juices on his fingers and rubbing them onto her nipples, tasting her from her nipples, before she tasted his once more. Their nipples rubbed as they kissed, and it was when Nerdanel suckled him again, that his fingers worked wicked magic on her clit as he sped up inside her just right, and she came harder than ever, screaming as her body heaved and she contracted around him, glorious pleasure throbbing through her entire body.  
  
"Thank you," Fëanor said as he lay in her arms. "They feel a little less sore now."  
  
"Thank _you._" Nerdanel couldn't help joking with him. "If that's what you're like when you're producing milk, we might have to keep you pregnant _all_ the time."  
  
Fëanor snorted. "I don't know about that, Nel."


End file.
